


Уйти последним

by Deadthings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: У последней переправы. Верю, что это ужаснейшее АУ, где герой Ферелдена не нашёл лекарства от скверны.
Kudos: 1





	Уйти последним

**Author's Note:**

> Совсем фоном м!Хоук/Андерс

Зов в твоей голове — гиря на моей шее. Милый мой брат, печальный мой брат, младший и самый сильный. Я думал всегда, что голоса в голове — мой удел. Что зов крови, зов магии, зов Тени заберёт меня раньше, унесёт, развеет по духовому ветру, скуёт мои мысли — меня всего — непроницаемой бронёй. И вы не достучитесь, и вам — горевать. Вам молить уснувшего Создателя, вам просить милосердия у пламенеющей Андрасте, посыпать голову пеплом и заламывать белые руки, закусывать локти и разбивать кулаки о стекло лириума. Мне — ранняя смерть, раннее безумие. Вам — печаль, скорбь, пустота. А потом, на другой стороне горя, снова жизнь, которая всегда побеждает.

Сегодня последний привал, и я пальцами ласкаю твои вороные волосы — с проседью, но всё ещё ярче ночной тьмы. Посеревшая кожа, чёрные жилы — моя ошибка, моя вина — не так уж страшны в отблесках костра. Я гляжу на тебя и помню. Помню, как ты бегал за нашим мабари, падал, но всегда вставал, и снова бежал, и догонял, и валил пса на землю, и румянец на твоих щеках обещал, что впереди будущее, впереди жизнь, впереди мы все вместе. Теперь вместо румянца всполохи лихорадки на мертвенной коже, ты в забытьи, волосы липнут ко лбу, но хотя бы не мечешься, дышишь ровно. Вот бы сегодня голоса в твоих снах молчали, и Зов забыл бы про тебя. Только мало на это надежды — тише всего перед грозой, ведь так говорят.

Помню, как ты впервые взял в руки меч — деревянную игрушку — и никогда больше не расставался с оружием, наконец отыскав источник своей силы, что оказался не в огне, не в земле, не в воде, а в твоём теле, в тебе самом. Помню, помню, помню… Как во мне не было жизни, только жажда и голод, а в тебе — в вас всех — она горела так ярко, что в пустой оболочке по имени Гаррет отражалась тысячами огней.

Совсем скоро отражаться будет нечему. Некого будет отражать. Вы все ушли по ту сторону Завесы. А значит, и для меня настал последний привал — на подступах к проклятому городу цепей, на пути к покоящемуся в нём входу на Тропы. Путь в сердце вины, сердце тьмы, сердце смерти. Туда, где всё началось — и всё закончится.

В том, чтобы уйти первым, могла бы быть лёгкость — но и трусость в этом тоже есть. Ты всегда презирал трусость. И отец, и Бетани, и Андерс — разве что матушка тут могла бы меня понять. Но часто думаю, может, мне стоило не жить ради вас, а умереть, или даже просто уйти. И болезнь бы не забрала отца, огр — нашу солнечную сестру, безумец — страдалицу-мать, борьба — моё златовласое счастье, треклятый Зов — тебя.

Тяжесть твоей головы на моих коленях — достаточный ответ и укор. Это обман, Гаррет, хуже — самообман. Сам знаешь, дурень. Да, знаю, что дурень — ведь мы сейчас здесь, а не провожаем ещё один год в окружении детей и друзей. Сделанного не воротить, и ты больше не назовёшь меня дурнем, отбитым, лопухом, даже просто братом. Зов сместил меня далеко за границу, к тем предметам, которые не достойны ни любви, ни ненависти, даже толики внимания. У тебя теперь лишь одна цель, а у меня цели никогда и не было. Всё, что я могу — хранить твой последний сон, как и самый первый. Тогда у колыбели, теперь у походного костра. От переправы к переправе.

Я не посмею уйти раньше тебя, но и за Завесой долго ты ждать не будешь.


End file.
